Harys
Harys is a man-at-arms sworn to House Whitehill and is second in command of Gryff Whitehill's garrison of Ironrath. He is a major antagonist of Telltale's Game of Thrones, acting as Gryff's right hand man and bodyguard. Biography Backstory Not much if anything is known about Harys' backstory, not even his family name, only that he is in service to house Whitehill acting as Gryff's second in command. While Gryff is the one in charge it is Harys that does most of the dirty work. His opinion of Gryff is unknown but it is seen that he at least respects and is loyal to him, Harys is skilled fighter and possibly house Whitehill's best (or at least the best shown), he is also a sadist as he is shown to be smiling when killing Asher/Rodrik at the harbour and laughing when stabbing the remaining brother during the battle of Ironrath in the season finale. "The Sword in the Darkness" Harys arrives at Ironrath at night along with Gryff and the rest of the Whitehill garrison, when Lord Rodrik walks out into the courtyard he sees Whitehill soldiers bashing their shields with their swords and Harys lighting a cart on fire. When Rodrik confronts him about this act Harys just laughs mockingly before Gryff Whitehill introduces himself, Harys then demands everyone to show their respect to Gryff. After an argument between Gryff and Rodrik, Gryff decides to make himself and his garrison comfortable in the Forrester's Great Hall where Harys and the rest of the garrison follow him (much to the dismay of the Forrester family). Harys is seen later on in the episode when Whitehill soldiers openly mock Rodrik's brother Ethan by reenacting his death in the great hall. Harys is not participating in said reenactment but is watching from the sidelines, however things get heated when Rodrik angrily demands they stop and in turn the soldiers threaten to beat Rodrik while his mother watches helplessly but Rodrik is saved when Harys intervenes and orders them to stop, Harys didn't do this out of the goodness of his heart however as he then threatens Rodrik and warns Lady Forrester to leave with her son while she still can. At the end of the episode when Gryff beats down on Rodrik in the courtyard to show his dominance, Rodrik can order Ser Royland to attack Gryff to which he will then easily fight of and knock down two Whitehill soldiers but Harys will then just as easily knock Royland down into the dirt and disarms him, he then holds Royland up to kill him but Gryff orders him to stop so he can watch the beating Gryff puts on Rodrik, He then keeps Royland under guard for the rest of the confrontation. "Sons of Winter" Harys participates in the beating of Maester Ortengryn, alongside Gryff. Upon the arrival of Arthur Glenmore and his Elite Guard, Harys is greatly angered. He is taken prisoner along with the other Whitehill soldiers. "A Nest of Vipers" Harys is freed by the traitor shortly before his identity is discovered by Rodrik, along with the rest of the Whitehill garrison. Harys later participates in the ambush of Asher Forrester's hired forces as they arrive in Westeros. As The Beast attempts to raise the gate that trapped Asher and Rodrik with the Whitehill soldiers, Harys hurdles a spear at him, killing the pit fighter. When Asher or Rodrik remain behind, Harys deals to two major blows, first stabbing the Forrester in the kidney and then bashes one of their eyes in with the pommel of his sword, he then lets the brother fall to the floor and watches as they die, smiling. "The Ice Dragon" Harys appears at the gates of Ironrath holding Ryon if Rodrik is the one who died in the previous episode. He appears at the siege if Asher is the one who died but has no significant role or lines. He appears at the battle at Ironrath on horseback blocking Asher/Rodrik from killing Ludd or Gryff. He engages in a long and bloody fight with Rodrik/Asher, nearly pushing Asher/Rodrik face into nearby fire before being stabbed in the back by Elissa Forrester who he proceeds to run through with his sword, If Elissa died drinking poison than it will be either Bowen, Erik, or an unnamed solider who stabs him and is than promptly killed. He manages to impale Rodrik/Asher with a his great sword and sadistically twisting the blade offering Rodrik/Asher an opportunity to attack his neck with an axe twice and than finally kill him by impaling him with the Forrester family great sword. Category:Dark Knights Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Misogynists Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Game Bosses Category:Charismatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Legacy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Thugs Category:Psychopath Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Nemesis Category:Giant Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Sadomasochists Category:Pawns Category:Mongers Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Mutilators Category:Master Orator